


Vantas

by tyrianWildcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Finjamos que los epílogos nunca sucedieron, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrianWildcat/pseuds/tyrianWildcat
Summary: Antiguo oneshot, que nunca había visto la luz. Es un relato breve sobre Karkat, su vida antes y despues del juego.*Todo esto fue escrito antes de que aparecieran los epílogos
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Podemos considerar este escrito como un capricho que jamas me atreví a subir, hasta ahora.

Cuando comenzó todo tenía un verdadero problema, y es que debía que salir de mi casa porque era necesario huir pero también estuvo este gran inconveniente y es que moriría si salía. Verán siempre estuve en mi casa y sus alrededores, mi mundo siempre estuvo entre las mismas cuatro paredes agrietadas, viejas y sucias de negro hollín, junto con mi lusus, un buen criador y mi antigua computadora. No importa si esas mismas y viejas paredes estuvieran asfixiadas de recuerdos, ansiedad y soledad o que el cielo fuera siempre el mismo negro salpicado de estrellas y con una enorme luna rosa manchada de brillante limo. Para mi ese cielo era exclusivo del bosque donde solía cazar, cualquier otro lugar seguro tendría una copia de aquel cielo nocturno

Pero ahora estaba creciendo, día tras día, más y más desde que puse mis pies fuera de la caverna. No podría mantenerme para siempre en esta colmena, todo por culpa de mi mala suerte.

Nací con una sangre diferente a la de cualquier troll, mi sangre es roja, como el mar de Alternia, como las venas de fuego que recorren el planeta, es tan roja que duele casi observarla.

Si sales serás sacrificado, ellos te llevaran lejos, no dejes que lo vean, no dejes que te vean, huye, escóndete, no hables con nadie. Mi… mi lusus siempre fue algo, demasiado paranoico. Cuando pase las pruebas de las cavernas el me encontró y me llevo a una colmena abandonada lejos de cualquier pueblo o villa, entre los espesos bosques de Alternia y jamás me dejo salir de ahí.

Aprendí las cosas de forma diferente, yo no tenia un educador y mi nutrición escolar fue totalmente hecha por Crabdad quien únicamente pudo enseñarme sobre casería, camuflaje y asechamiento, prevención yo creía que su terquedad jamás me dejaría ver cosas nuevas pero un día trajo un televisor y con el aprendí a hablar en el idioma universal de Alternia, luego trajo libros pero todos eran de idiomas diferentes, luego encontró una computadora y pude conectarme con otros trolls. En algún punto mi vieja computadora fue reemplazada por otros trolls con los que podía hablar, reír y a veces confortarme.

Con el paso del tiempo mi ira creció y creció ¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás crisálidas? ¿Qué culpa tenia yo de que mi sangre fuera brillante? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Hasta que un día lo decidí yo tendría que ser como los demás de una forma u otra, comencé a ser más feroz al atacar en nuestras cacerías. Investigue y todo, busque en televisión, en el computador y saque cada consejo, incluso aprendí como funcionaban las castas de sangre.

Y entonces, el día llego pero en lugar de huir de la colmena me vi envuelto en este… juego de computadora.

Al iniciar todo aquello pensé que este seria mi ascenso, sin embargo caí más bajo y perdí a todos mis amigos, perdí a una persona muy importante para mí.

Entonces ocurrió Dave…

Y todo fue un poco mejor, incluso gane una pelea y si me permiten fue épica.

Entonces me convertí en rey… ¿Se imaginan el peor líder del espacio paradójico se convirtió en rey?

Bueno, yo lo dude mucho pero ahora todo empieza a ir de nuevo hacía arriba. Volví a encontrarme con viejos amigos y… además ahora tengo a alguien junto a mi para enfrentar todo esto.

Ya no estoy en Alternia, ya no estoy en el basto paramo asolado por el clima y la fauna, con cicatrices profundas en sus entrañas, que era una tierra entumecida por la crueldad y el abandono.

Estoy en otro mundo, uno prospero, amable y lleno de oportunidades.

_Siente tu ira arder sobre tierra caliente,_

_Que el fuego que te consuma_

_pero jamás apagues su brava pasión_

_Ofrece una mano y una sonrisa,_

_que este mundo tan cruel_

_necesita de manos y voces gentiles._

_He aprendido _

_Somo seres frágiles,_

_como velas encendidas_

_que temen consumirse_

_o ser vencidas por el viento._

_Somos velas que arden en violencia_

_Somos velas temerosas_

_Frágiles y violenta_

_En lugar de compasivas e inmortales._

**Author's Note:**

> Conocí Homestuck justo cuando se acabo y tuve la oportunidad de leerlo de corrido.
> 
> Una vez acabe de leer el webcomic quise escribir algo sobre mi fav, es decir Karkat.   
Pero lo único que vino a mi mente fue el poema, hace apenas un año que logre agregarle algo mas de texto para convertirlo en un oneshot. Jajajaja soy un desastre <3
> 
> Una aclaración, aquí puse algunos elementos que podríamos considerar "pequeños deseos tontos que jamas pasaron", cosas que simplemente me gustaban de manera estética. Por ejemplo que Alternia únicamente tuviera una luna bicolor.
> 
> Listo, gracias por leer <3


End file.
